galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
FTL TRAVEL,SPEEDS AND ACCELLERATIONS
' FTL TRAVEL,SPEEDS AND ACCELLERATIONS' ---- Ships accelerate by using an ISAH field (that neutralizes the Time dilatation by taking own time along) Ships of other Civilizations use similar technology just don't call it ISAH fields. Union technology knows four Ways of traveling FTL with a ship: *ISAH –> Quasi Space *Hyper Jump ---> Hyper Space---> Destination (Unsafe and dangerous, abandoned by all known Space traveling species once they reach TL 4) *Schwarzschild Generators ( Tunneling through space) Space Trains *Instant Movement (Narth Only) Furthermore the Union knows FTL Technology that does not need ships: *Trans Matter Tunnel *PSI – Teleportation over long distances ( The Saresii, the Narth and Fury Beasts) *Leyline Rifts (The Coven) ACCELERATION AND SPEEDS Ships accelerate in speeds of km per second (Light travels at 300,000 km/ second) Threshold Speed to Quasi Space is 299,999.9999 So a Union Ship traveling at 300 km / sec reaches Threshold speed in 16 Minutes. Once committed to the acceleration, most ships can no longer maneuver and must make a straight run. Modern Union ships can change directions by following pre programmed “Way points”, but only a few Species have developed Fighters , Space craft that are able to maneuver at these speeds. The mass acceleration forces excerpted are enormous and the relativistic forces go into the million tons range (this is why larger ships maneuver slower) Union Fighters can maneuver with acceleration up to 800 km/ sec and accelerate to Light Speed at 1600 km /sec (2.7 min) The fastest known Capital ships are Attikan accelerating at 900 km / sec The fastest ship there is is a Scorpion Class Prototype that broke the 1000 km mark and accelerates at 1750 km/sec Union Ships have ISAH engines (ISAH PODS) and the more pods versus ship mass the faster the ship goes . However more (and bigger) engines mean more fuel and more energy consumption. The largest ISAH pods ever manufactured are the ones attached to the Klack Battle Moons. The smallest are the micro ISAH pods attached to Saresii Spy Insects. (The largest Engine of a similar type were manufactured by the Kermac to move a Planet trans light) The Black Sirius The fastest Ship officially known (Translight) is the Black Sirius of Rex Schwartz capable of 15,625 x C (Speed of Light) Then, from Earth it takes: 0.015 Days to reach Alpha Centauri (4.3 Light Years) Or 1.44 minutes (the whole trip acceleration and deceleration would take about 18 minutes 2337.6 Days to traverse the Galaxy (6 years) 46752 Days to reach Andromeda (Still 128 years) But as fast as the Sirius is, she needs a lot of fuel and has a range of only 3000 Light years before the engines need to be serviced . She carries a maximum fuel load of 2000 tons ( giving her a fuel range distance (+ emergency reserves) of 3500 Light Years.) The USS Tigershark The Fastest Union ship (secret) is the USS Tigershark and she does not need conventional fuel. She can reach up to 25,000 speed of light and siphons energy directly via a Narth / Schwarzschild Device from Hyperspace but her safe cruise speed is far less at 10,000 times the speed of light (still making her a very fast ship.) Union Battle Ships Union Battle Ships accelerate at about 450-500 km/sec and reach max trans light speeds of 8,000 times the speed of light and have an enormous reach of 20,000 light years before Engines need to be serviced. Battle Ships carry up to 100,000 tons of Fuel giving them a range of 20,000 Light years. Attikan Battle Ships Attikan Battle Ships are faster : 600-850 km/ sec and 10,000 times the speed of light (max) but have a shorter range ( 10,000 Light Years ) per 100,000 tons of Fuel. Attikan Engines need more service intervals at 5,000 -6,000 Light Years. Space Trains Space Trains go up to 125,000,000 the speed of Light and make the trip to Andromeda in 5.844 days. Space trains need a Sender and a reciever Station and can not change direction or course. The Devi The Old Alien Engines of the Devi (the true origin and capabilities are known to very few individuals) make her go up to 100,000 times the speed of light and she can make the trip to Andromeda in 144 Days. But the Devi has strained her Alien Engines the last time they went to the Fornax Dwarf and according to Centron, reliable operation is no longer possible unless they are serviced. (No one knows how to service them until 5040 when original designer and engineer of the Devi is found) Under her normal Engines she is just a fast battle ship at 500km/sec FUEL to be revised new content follows Category:Resources Category:Technology Category:Civ Tech Category:Mil Tech